El guardián de los Dioses
by HappyNewYear
Summary: Nuestra historia empieza cuando un muchacho aparece de las entrañas de la noche diciendo tener el secreto para destruir al gran Cthulhu. Altaír, el hijo de Kthanid, Betrest, la hija de Bast y el hijo de Yad-Thaddag luchan por acabar con las sectas que adoran al monstruo para el día de su llegada. Historia basada en el universo de los mitos de H.P Lovecraft.


**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

**El guardián.**

Los árboles secos y manchados de sangre eran sólo un razgo más de los paisajes que exploraba día con día en busca de las sectas y tribus que realizaban rituales clandestinos en medio de la nada.

Una oscura noche antes del alba un joven buscaba el origen de tambores, flautas y gritos de júbilo que sonaban amortiguados en el interior de un pantano, difuminandose con el viento invernal. Había llegado hasta ahí ya que los sonidos provocaron que los habitantes de una aldea cercana se sobrecogieran e inmediatamente llamaran a las autoridades. O eso creyeron.

Se abría paso entre aquella laguna de oscuridad e incertidumbre, sus pies se hundían en el fango dificultándole la forma de avanzar, apoyaba las manos en los troncos mohosos de los árboles para sostenerse. ¿Como es que un mejunje de gente desnuda puede bailar entre toda esa inmundicia asfixiante? La respuesta era evidente, eran pobres diablos cuya mente era ajena a la cordura. Una prueba de ello era que, si algún día la deidad a la que tanto aclaman y ensalzan despertase de su sueño eterno y asesinase a sus más devotos seguidores, las personas tomarían sus muertes como ejemplo de una inmolación honorable. Soltó un suspiro prolongado de frustración.

Mientras iba aproximándose al ojo de la locura, los salmos y bramidos se hacían cada vez mas intensos, ya se empezaba a escuchar con claridad el peculiar e insistente _**"**__**Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn"**_ intercalado por los cánticos de los instrumentos malditos.

Cuando ya estaba a menos de diez metros del ritual, el rugido de la multitud era ensordecedor, estaba seguro de que en una hipotética vejez se hubiera quedado completamente sordo después de tantos años de cazar sectas de _cthulhutianos, _como él les solía llamar.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol del grosor suficiente como para no dejar ni una sección de su cuerpo a la vista, sacó la cabeza un momento y lo que vió fue tan morboso como imaginaba.

Al menos cincuenta personas de todos los tipos bailaban desnudas en corro alrededor de un bloque de mármol agrietado que medía al menos cuatro metros de altura, de él pendían grilletes oxidados que encarcelaban las muñecas de cuerpos sin vida, mutilados y desvestidos, aún con muecas de terror esculpidas en los rostros.

Una pequeña hoguera ardía en frente de cada uno de los lados de la torre, dibujando sombras danzantes de ultratumba que parecían alabar a su dios junto a los humanos.

Las personas (si así se les podía llamar) tenían la vista al cielo y los cuerpos bañados en sangre, danzaban en diacronía y con torpeza, como si fueran muñecos de trapo movidos por hilos, las sombras de las llamas bailaban sobre sus cuerpos dándoles un aspecto sobrenatural y espeluznante.

Encima de la torre de mármol estaba posada una pequeña estatuilla de piedra con el perfil de la bestia que había sido causa de los dolores de cabeza del joven durante mucho tiempo. Cthulhu, labrado en la roca con tosquedad y sentado en cunclillas sobre su pedestal de piedra con las manos sobre las rodillas, esperando a que las estrellas estén en posición para volver a sus dias de gloria.

Volvió a ocultar la cabeza detrás de la corteza, suspiró hondo tomando fuerzas para su próximo acto y sacó de su bolsillo un libro vestido con una tapa desgastada de piel, descorrió la solapa de oro y lo abrió en una hoja amarillenta, separada con un marca páginas carmesí.

Empezó a musitar las palabras entre dientes:

—_Tollit illa tritum est in actibus animae_..._— _Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.—_Et anima, ejus memoriae_..._— _Los cánticos se intensificaban. El olor a sangre se adentró por su garganta.—_Creditur a patre incarnatus_..._—._Sus músculos estaban tensos, gotas de sudor frío le resbalaban por la cara.—_¡Kthanid mundat illa ceciderunt in rebus terrenis ad inferos!_

Los bramidos de la multitud se detuvieron de golpe.

Por un instante sólo pudo escuchar su respiración agitada, los latidos de su corazón y los tenues ronroneos de la brisa nocturna.

Pasaron unos minutos que aparentaron ser horas cuando un gritó sepulcral razgó el viento poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Una neurótica risa femenina sonó donde antes se escuchaban los salmos y melodías .

— ¡No se me escaparon esta vez, hijos de puta!

Conocía esa voz, no se había dado cuenta de que su rostro estaba tan entumido hasta que su cara se relajó.

Salió lentamente de detrás de su escondite, parpadeo con lentitud, demorando unos segundos en comprender la escena que se cernía ante sus ojos.

Las personas estaban inmóviles aún con las manos extendidas al cielo, unas tenían la boca abierta y otras se encontraban en el limbo entre la confusión y el terror. Una joven alta de tez aceitunada caminaba entre la multitud que se encontraba congelada en el tiempo, al instante se percató de una presencia adicional y dirigió sus ojos de plata líquida hacia las entrañas del bosque.

—¿Interrumpí tu cacería, Davy?

Tenía algo en su voz melosa que le hacía sentir intimidado. Una cosa peluda y delgada asomó por la espalda de la chica moviéndose elegantemente de un lado a otro, una cola de gato.

El joven frunció el ceño al instante en un semblante severo—Por favor, Betrest, deja de llamarme así. Y no es una cacería, ya sabes lo que hago. La humanidad depende de esto.

Betrest sonrió maliciosamente de oreja a oreja.

—La humanidad solo depende de los rituales del día de la alineación, Davy. No de estos estúpidos humanos danzado como imbéciles en un pantano lleno de porquería.

—Mi nombre no es Davy.

—Esta bien, ¿Como quieres que te llame? ¿Brujo de Elíseo? ¿Hijo de Kthanid? ¿Neuronas de babosa?

— Altaír, si no es mucha molestia. Y sí, Betrest, la humanidad depende de todos y cada uno de los rituales que se llevan a cabo en el mundo. Así, cuando llegue el día de la alineación, sólo algunos adeptos lograrán juntarse y hacer un ritual de muy poca potencia. Si no es que se matan entre ellos antes de que eso suceda. Cthulhu no puede salir sólo, necesita la ayuda de cultistas y sectarios, tú lo sabes bien.

La sonrisa de Betrest se convirtió en una mueca y empezó a caminar hacía el muchacho mientras hablaba.—Tu solo no vas a acabar con todos los locos sectarios que hay en la tierra, la alineación esta cada vez mas cerca, necesitas ayuda para borrar del mapa a los seguidores necesarios...

Altaír sonrió brevemente y se masajeó los parpados con el índice y el pulgar.—Gracias por ofrecerte,Bet. Pero puedo hacerlo solo.— Abrió los ojos,sosteniendo la mirada al suelo.—Así lo quiso mi padre.

Betrest se detuvo a varios metros del joven y frunció el entrecejo con inquietud.—¡Siempre sales con la tontería de que tu padre quiere que arriesguez tu vida haciendo este tipo de tonterías para "Proteger a la humanidad"!— Vaciló un momento en espera de una réplica por parte del chico, dicha réplica no llego, así que insistió: —Con un poco de ayuda, Altaír, no necesitarías gastar tanta fuerza para borrarle la memoria a una sola tribu. Mira lo que he hecho, toda esta gente ahora esta inmóvil. ¡Ya no tienes que hacer el primer paso de tu proceso de purificación!

Altaír observó minuciosamente a la joven por un instante, su mirada era una caja fuerte imposible de descifrar y le picaba a Betrest en cada parte del cuerpo. El chico se acercó a una de las personas inmovilizadas y colocó una mano en la nuca de esta sin tocarla. Un peculiar brillo azulado emanó de su palma y la persona cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Altaír observó el cuerpo desnudo en la superficie y arrugó la nariz.

—Tienes razón.

Un brillo de esperanza se manifestó en los ojos grises de Betrest.

—Están llenos de porqueria.

No debió de hacerse ilusiones tan rápido.

La chica, perdiendo la paciencia, dirigió una mirada envenenada al muchacho.

—Esta bien, Davy. Si quieres morir y terminar por ser un idiota que no va a ser recordado por nadie. Por mi no hay problema.— Betrest retrocedió de un salto y se posó encima de la escultura de mármol, su cola se movió con pereza.—Pero piensa que luego no habrá nadie que pueda proteger a tus queridos humanos—. Tomó la estatuilla y la lanzó a los pies de Altaír, sus labios apenas se abrieron cuando dijo sus últimas palabras, lanzándoselas al chico como dardos impregnados de veneno:

— Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn

Acto seguido, saltó hacía el cielo y su cuerpo se desvaneció en la sombría silueta de la luna.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

_Hola! :D Si estas leyendo esto quisiera darte las gracias por leer este capitulo!:3 La verdad estoy muy nerviosa con respecto a las opiniones que tengan las personas respecto a este nuevo fanfic que tengo en mente. Pero siempre había querido hacer un fic con los hijos de los Dioses Arquetipicos _

_Se que algunas partes de la redacción están confusas, así que me gustaría que me ayudaran a mejorar estos errores por medio de sus criticas constructivas:D_

_Subiré el segundo capitulo dentro de unas semanas, les pediré que me sean pacientes, ya que no soy buena llevando la historia por capítulos T_T. ¡Pero daré lo mejor de mi! _

_De nuevo, gracias por leer ^^_

_Dejando un Review me harían inmensamente feliz:'D_

_~A.M fuera~_


End file.
